Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!
I'm pretty sure this takes place right after the Cell Games anoucnment, but before the Time Chamber It makes a lot of sense, to me. -Trunks could have easily had his sword repaired (it wasn't that damaged, just a small chip in it) -Everyone could have taken a day of relaxation before beginning their training routines and haven't even heard of the time chamber yet -The location of 13, 14, and 15's storage and computer could have been located away from the place that Krillin and Trunks blew up. It would make sense to spread out your creations rather than put them all in the exact same spot, yes? So if one spot gets found and destroyed, there's still more. I agree with this.Its the only way to place this movie in the timeline to make any logical sense.Android TGS 03:40, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Wrong. 1. That was more than a chip, it was a large dent. 2. If this took place after the Cell Games was announced, then of COURSE they heard of the Time Chamber. Goku, Gohan, Trunks, and Vegeta all trained in there before the games were announced. 3. The place Krillin and Trunks blew up was right under the place 16, 17, and 18 were kept, and 13, 14, and 15 were shown to be there at the beginning of the movie when 17 killed Dr. Gero. I actually have an idea of who this could cannonically makes sense. What if this movie actually occurs in the timeline where Trunks shows up but cell does not (meaning the timeline spawned by the Trunks who would eventually go back and get killed by cell who would then go on to the main timeline with the next future trunks showing up, or just Timeline 4 on the Alternate Timelines page). I mean in in this movie Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku are still ordinary Super Saiyans; none of them are Full Power or Ascended. Gohan is also NOT a Super Saiyan, and both of those points mean that none of them have been in the Timechamber yet. Well the particular timeline I mentioned seems to have just that since :Trunks never trained in the timechamber, gets killed in his future, new timeline is created by Cell. To me it makes perfect sense that way and there shouldn't be any plotholes either. What do you guys think?Black kille 17:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Continuity Section Correct please Ok so user/administrator 10xKamehameha wants me to address this here so...in the continuity section it says Goku and Gohan should have "gold" hair. This is called Full Power Super Saiyan. It also goes on to say Vegeta and Trunks should be "beyond" Super Saiyan. This is Ascended Super Saiyan. I have TRIED to edit this numerous times to be more specific and the administrators want to leave it as "gold" and "beyond". I explained to them several times to change this so its not so vague and makes little sense. The point is to address the continuity more clearly. So I hope others agree so the administrators will finally change it. Super Saiyan Historian 23:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :As I said in my edit summary, you cannot add speculation to the article. There are several advanced forms, such as Full Power, Ascended, and Ultra Saiyan, so there is no reason to cut down the fact about all of them to just the one. Also, Full Power doesn't always have golden hair, so saying it isn't used based on the color alone is just a guess. 00:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ::What 10X_Kamehameha says even extends to Super Saiyan 2 and even regular super saiyan (And I think SS3 Gotenks even). All of them have their non gold moments. WITH THAT SAID can we say that this movie could fit into the timeline that the Trunks killed by Cell in Cell's timeline went to (Timeline 4 on the Alternate Timeline Page). It would explain Goku's health, and the Super Saiyan's not having advanced forms, as well as Gohan not being a Super Saiyan (and his hair) and possibly even Gero's lab surviving. As no Cell was in this timeline it seems the most logical place for this filmBlack kille 19:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank for the input. As for the timeline suggestion, even the best fan theories can't be posted, just official material. 22:38, March 31, 2012 (UTC) 70.190.135.44 Hey, I think Super Saiyan Historian is right in terms of figuring timeline placement for the trivia section. The "gold hair" part in the trivia is weird but they are meaning Full Power Super Saiyan and "beyond" as Ascended Super Saiyan. This should be clarfied so people can see the continuity errors with this movie. :I'm not sure what you are suggesting. Clarified how? 21:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Before the trivia article said "gold hair" and "beyond" which I believe the original poster was indicating Full Power Super Saiyan and Ascended Super Saiyan. It just sounded way too vague before and should be said just straight out that the"Full-Power Super Saiyan" and "Ascended Super Saiyan" states were not shown in this movie which creates continuity errors. :I searched the article and it does not contain the phrases "gold hair" or "beyond". Not sure what you're talking about. 23:45, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : I changed it before I started the talk session with you. I wanted to explain why I made the changes. :Ohhhh cool. 02:12, May 19, 2013 (UTC) bsd.1787 About the songs of this film, there's no song as opening and the ending is named "GIRI-GIRI -Sekai Kyokugen-"